I Supposed tobe patient
by Yemin9 mey
Summary: Sungmin baru kembali dari Jepang, Kyuhyun menjemput. tapi apa hubungan keduanya? aish. ga bisa bikin summary. so just read. Reviews please. kyumin,dll


Anyeoong …. Author Yemin~~~ imnida..

Ini Ff pertama Author.. jadi mohon maaf banget kalo masih abal tingkat dewaaa… Oh ya, di ff ini author Cuma bakal make Sungmin prov sama Author prov doang. Jadi Mian ya kalo agak gimanaa gitu~~ oh,ya.. adalagi yang mau Author kasih tau.. disini para Uke Suju Jadi cewe dan gak gabung ke suju. Jadi yang Suju Cuma para Same aja. Sipp~~ selamat membacaaa~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin prov.<strong>

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam menghirup sebanyak banyaknya udara di sekelilingku. Manis sekali, jelas ada yang berbeda. Seoul dan Tokyo. Rasanya udara di seoul sekarang lebih manis dibanding Tokyo. Aku Lee sungmin, sungmin. Aku baru kembali ke seoul setelah 3 tahun menghabiskan masa highschool-ku di Tokyo. Rasanya senang sekali bisa kembali ketanah kelahiran , ya korea (Author : detail banget!( -,-) ).

"Minnie-_ah_…"aku mendangar seseorang setengah berteriak memanggilku. Aku melihat kekanan-kiri mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Wookie-_ah_.."seseorang lagi terdengar berteriak memanggil nama yang ku kenal.

"Chagiya…"dan kali ini seseorang memanggilku lembut sambil memegang pundakku dari belakang.

**Author prov.**

Seorang yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan terlihat begitu bersemangat memulai harinya di seoul. Dia terlihat berkali-kali menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum , menikmati setiap udara yang masuk kepernapasannya.

"Minnie-_ah_…" teriak seorang yeoja. Dia setengah berlari menghampiri yeoja bernama Minnie itu. Jelas sekali dia sangat kesulitan untuk sampai kedekat Minnie karna bandara saat itu sangat penuh. Jam kedatangan yang hampir berdekatan membuat bandara yang penuh menjadi sangat penuh.

Minnie mencari-cari asal suara yang ia kenal itu. Bandara yang penuh membuatnya kewalahan mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Wookie-_ah_…" kali ini Minnie mendengar suara yang familiar lagi di telinganya. Dia merasa suara kali ini terdengar dari arah kirinya. Diapun memutuskan menghadap kiri (*grak!) mencari asal suara itu. sedangkan Namja berambut hitam yang mengeluarkan suara itu masih berusaha mengejar Yeoja yang bernama Wookie yang sedang setengah berlari menghampiri Minnie. (*Reader: Author ribet! | *Author : maaf… )

Baru saja Minnie berbalik ke kiri Seorang namja tinggi dibelakangnya memegang pundaknya.

"Chagiya…" katanya lembut, membuat Minnie langsung berbalik.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi._."katanya langsung memeluk namja tinggi itu.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-_ssi_… Jangan lama-lama, aku juga ingin memeluknya." Wookie yang akhirnya bisa mendekati Minnie langsung protes kepada Kyuhyun. Minnie yang melihat tingkah Wookie yang lucu itu langsung melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan beralih ke pelukkan Wookie.

"Sungmin-_ah_… selamat datang di seoul." Kata namja yang mengejar Wookie tadi, ternyata dia sudah sampai di sisi tiga orang yang sedang asik itu.

"Yesung-_ssi_…" kata Minnie sambil tersenyum lebar sambil beralih memeluk namja itu.

"yack! Tidak bisa seenakmu! Enak saja! Minnie sama aku.." kata wookie saat mendengar kalau Kyuhyun yang mau pulang dengan dengan minnie dari bandara.

"jangan begitu wookie-ah... Aku juga mau bersamanya..."

"Ani! Dia denganku!"

"sudah -sudah... Apa kalian tidak malu dengan Minnie? Sudahlah,wookie.. biarkan Kyu yang antar. Lagi pula Minnie tinggal denganmu kan?" kata yesung menengahi wookie dan kyuhyun. Minnie yang dari tadi hanya diam pun mengiyakan usulan Yesung.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya wookie Membiarkan Minnie pulang dengan Kyuhyun setelah berjanji kyu tidak akan membawanya terlalu lama karna ia menunggu sungmin di rumah. Kyu memang tidak langsung pulang mengantar sungmin ke tempat ryeowook tapi kyu mengajak sungmin makan dulu di salah satu restorant terkenal di seoul.

"ehmn... Kok diem terus? kamu bosen ya?" kata kyu sambil dalam hati berharap sungmin tidak mengiyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menyungingkan senyum terbaiknya "kamu pintar." lalu dia kembali keaktifitasnya melihat sekeliling.

**Sungmin prov. **

Kyuhyun mengajakku makan ke restoran mewah di tengah kota Seoul. Restoran yang indah karna aku bisa melihat sekeliling dari atas sini. Restoran ini berada di atas gedung bertingkat, dengan bagian atapnya yang terbuka. Aku senang sekali dia mengajakku ke sini, karna aku jadi bisa menikmati pemandangan indah sore hari di Seoul.

"kenapa?"tanya kyu lagi.

"kamu pintar memilih tempat seindah ini. Aku pernah liat di buku rekomendasi kota Seoul dan ternyata memang bagus."kataku lagi sambil tetap melihat berkeliling.

"kalau malam, disini lebih indah."

"tapi ini juga sudah mulai gelap."

"kamu betul."

"aku mau kesana." tunjukku pada taman besar di belakang kyu yang dari tadi menyita perhatianku. Taman besar yang memiliki air mancur indah di central kota seoul.

"garden park?"

"iya... Saat kita selesai makan bagaimana?"aku menyungingkan senyum terbaikku berharap dia menjawab ia.

"baiklah."

"aku sudah selesai. Kamu? " kataku pada sendokan terakhir tepat setelah dia menjawab ia.

"hahaha... Kamu bersemangat sekali. Yasudah , ayo."katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku lalu memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bon.

aku memutari taman ini sekitar dua kali bersama kyuhyun. Aku menikmati tiap detik saat kami bermain di taman ini. Aku merasa kembali menjadi anak kecil , memutari taman dan bermain air mancur. Kyu yang sudah kelelahan mengajakku duduk di pinggir taman. Kami duduk sambil melihat berkeliling sambil memakan gulali yang kyu belikan. Rasanya nyaman sekali saat ini.

Drttt..

Drttt...

Handphoneku bergetar, kulihat Wookie yang menelepon.

"anyeoong..." kataku langsung menjawab telepon dari wookie.

"kya! Kau dimana! Ini sudah jam 8."

"Wookie aku ada di garden park bersama kyu."

"cepat pulang... Aku kan juga rindu padamu. Jangan hanya habiskan waktumu sama namja evil itu."rengeknya. Aku hanya terkikik mendengarnya, lalu segera ku iyakan agar tidak menjadi jadi rengekkannya itu.

Setelah menutup telepon dari Wookie aku mengajak pulang kyu, awalnya agak ragu sih. Tapi ternyata dia setuju. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku dan kyu hanya mengobrol sesekali saja, karna aku bingung mau ngobrol apa dengannya.

**Author prov.**

" Gomawo kyu~~" kata sungmin sambil menutup pintu mobil kyuhyun setelah menurunkan kopernya yang lumayan besar.

"ne... Sampai jumpa, katakan pada wookie-ah aku tidak bisa mampir."

"ne.. hati - hati ya..." kata sungmin sambil Melambaikan tangannya sampi mobil kyuhyun sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"anyeongg.. Wookie-ah aku datang."

"Ne.. Ne... Aku sedang masak di blakang. Tunggu sebentar." sahut Ryeowook yang langsung merapikan masakannya secepat mungkin.

"hmn.. Wookie-ah, boleh aku coba? Pasti enak." kata sungmin sambil mengambil sendok lalu berdiri di samping Ryeowook.

"ne.. kamu tungguin dulu yah, aku mau menelefon seseorang dulu." kata ryeowook lalu meninggalkan sungmin yang sibuk mencicipi makanan masakan Ryeowook.

Ryeowokk kembali setelah beberapa menit langsung merapikan makanan yang ia buat ke atas meja. Beberapa makanan yang tadi masih dimasakpun kini sudah matang.

"wookie apa ini tidak terlalu banyak?" tanya sungmin memperhatikan meja makan yang kini tertata rapi makanan hasil buatan Ryeowook.

"ahniyo, nanti beberapa temanku akan datang. jadi kita makan sambil menunggu mereka ya? Aish... Kenapa mereka begitu lelet." kata ryeowook masih sibuk bolak-balik ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian bel apartemen ryeowook pun berbunyi. Tapi tidak menunggu sang empunya rumah membuka pintu, beberapa yeoja sudah masuk ke dalam.

"onnie... Kalian lama sekali." rajuk ryeowook manja.

"mian wookie-ah, tadi aku telat menjemput mereka semua." kata salah satu dari mereka.

"aish, sudahlah wookie-ah, jangan merajuk seperti anak kecil."

"ya, heenim onnie biarkan saja. Aku sudah lapar. Kau jadi buat makanan kan wookie?"

"ne, temanku yang kuceritakan juga sudah datang. Dia di dapur, ayo ku kenalkan sekalian kita makan malam dulu yuk. " kata ryeowook masuk menuju ruang makan.

"Aegyo… manisnya" kata heechul saat melihat sungmin yang ada di ruang makan, sungmin yang di puji hanya menatap bingung heechul.

"anyeoong, sungmin Imnida." Kata sungmin saat semua orang sudah berkumpul.

"heechul imnida, panggil saja heenim."

"hyukkie imnida, hmn… maksudku lee hyukjae."

"anyeoong, kibum imnida."

"Leeteuk imnida, tapi panggil saja teukki."

" ryeowook imnida." Kata ryeowook paling terakhir sambil membungkuk membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"kamu ini, kenapa ikuttan sih?" kata Leeteuk melihat tingkah dongsaeng-nya

"aku kan juga mau ikuttan." Katanya sambil memasang tampang aegyo-nya.

"haha, ya terselah kamu lah." Kata leeteuk melihat kemanjaan ryeowook.

Sepanjang makan malam mereka sibuk mengobrol ini itu, namanya juga yeoja. Selesai makan malampun mereka masih melanjutkan 'gosip' mereka yang tertunda tadi di ruang tengah. Missing Kimbum tentunya karna dia memutuskan melanjutkan bacaan novelnya dan menunggu siwon (namjachigu-nya) menelepon. Padahal jelas siwon, dan anggota super junior lainya sedang ada jadwal malam ini.

**Sungmin prov.**

Aku baru tau kalau ternyata mereka semua saling kenal karna mereka sama-sama yeojachingu para member super junior. Sedangkan aku? Entahlah, aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu.

"Aegyo, jadi si kyuhyun punya pasar tapi tidak bilang-bilang pada kami."respon heenim onnie saat wookie mengatakan aku dan kyu cukup dekat. Mereka pun langsung merespon ini itu mendengar pernyataan dari wookie.

"ani onnie, ani.." kataku menenangkan kehebohan mereka.

"Aish, tidak usah malu begitu onnie." ledek hyukkie yang kini memanggilku onnie.

"ia, tidak apa-apa." Kata teukki onnie lalu di iyakan oleh yang lain. Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas berat , karna mereka tidak memberikan aku kesempatan bicara.

"aish, kami memang dekat. Tapi belum sampai ke tahap seperti itu." kataku akhirnya. Ya, itu memang kenyataan . aku dan kyu memang belum merubah status kami menjadi pacaran.

"kau serius?" kali ini wookie yang dari tadi tidak ikut bicara akhirnya angkat suara.

"ne, aku sama kyu belum pacaran."

"tapi kalian tadi lama sekali. Lalu onnie juga pas pulang sepertinya senang sekali. Aku kira akhirnya…" wookie menggantungkan ucapannya tapi kami yang ada di sini sudah mengerti maksudnya.

"ah, itu. aku tadi di ajak ke garden park kami seharian di sana." Kataku semangat menceritakannya.

"hanya itu saja?"kata heenim onnie agak meremehkan.

"ne, bueyo?"

"ani, hanya dia terlalu bodoh."katanya lagi. Aku hanya mendengarkan mereka mengungkapkan kecewaan mereka pada kyu. Dan aku heran, bukannya tadi bummie sudah mau tidur? Malah kembali lagi dan ikutan mengobrol sampai larut.

Pagi ini aku, wookie-ah dan teuki eonnie bangun lebih pagi untuk membuat makanan yang akan kami bawa. Pagi ini kami ingin datang ke dorm suju member mereka sarapan pagi. Aku dan wookie bagian memasak, taukie eonnie bagian memotong sayuran. Dan barusan aku melihat satu lagi yang bergabung dengan kami, bummie-ah. Dia sudah marah-marah pagi-pagi di meja makan. Yang kudengar kibum marah karna heechul eonnie belum bangun padahal ide bangun pagi itu miliknya. Dia juga sedikit mengeluh hyukkie juga tidak mau bagun.

"Sudahlah bummie, aku saja yang bangunkan. Kamu siapkan saja tempat makan yang akan di gunakan. Sebentar lagi makanannya matang." Titah teukie eonnie lalu bergegas membangunkan hyukkie dan juga heechul eonnie.

**Author prov.**

TINGGG… TONGGG…

"aku yang buka." Teriak siwon sambil berlari membuka pintu, bukan hanya siwon saja yang berlari menyambut tamu, tapi kangin juga.

Siwon dan Kangin memang sudah tau kalau para yeojachigu akan datang pagi ini, jadi mereka sudah siap duluan di banding yang lain. Hankyung masih sibuk mengucek matanya yang baru bangun. Sedangkan donghae kini sedang sibuk mencari posisi yang pas untuk kembali tidur lagi di ruang tengah. Yesung juga baru bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Sedangkan kyu sendiri tidak terlihat, mungkin masih di kamarnya.

"Bummie-ah.." kata siwon saat membuka pintu langsung saja memeluk kibum yang memang di depan pintu. Tak mau kalah dengan dongsaengnya kangin pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada yeojachingunya.

"cih, ayo kita masih. Anyeoong…" kata Heechul ngeluyur masuk duluan tanpa di persilahkan.

"Cullie…"

"hannie.."

"lari, berpelukan, bogoshippo oppa." Tebak eunhyuk sambil sedikit memperagakan saat hankyung dan heecul saling menyapa dari arah yang agak jauh dan sukses mendapat jitakkan gratis dari heechul. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menonton kelakuan mereka.

"wookie, aku panggil yang lain dulu ya."kata sungmin sembil berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Sungmin sedikit kaget saat kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya saat sungmin melangkah ke ruang tengah.

"Chag, ani… Minnie." BLUSHH… muka sungmin memerah mendadak saat menyadari ku hampir memanggilnya Chagi.

"Aish… malu – malu. Haha… lucunya.." kata Heechul yang entah kapan sudah ada di belakang Kyuhyun sukses membuat muka kyu dan Sungmin memerah.

"Aish noona." Kata kyu "Minnie-ah kenapa…"

"Kau ini jangan begitu. Aku kan sudah tau, kau harusnya jujur saja. Kalian saling suka , cukkae ya. Cepat Jadian." Kata heechul memotong pengalihan kyu. Lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang ber blushing ria.

"A-a..Aku" kata sungmin terbata-bata.

"a-apa?" kata kyu tak kalah kaku.

* * *

><p>TBC~~~<p>

review yaa...


End file.
